lifeonmarssfandomcom-20200213-history
Elon
Summary Elon is a settlement on Mars, home to the workers. It is comprised of four sectors and a capital. Sectors 1 and 2 are the biggest in land area. Sector 1 is home to the water purification and agricultural operations. Sector 2 is where the mining mainly occurs. Sectors 3 and 4 are the smallest in land area. Sector 3 is used for construction and infrastructure. Sector 4 is used for the import and export services. In order to work in import and export services you need level 5 clearance from the council. Elon is made up of all kinds of nationalities since the workers were taken from all over the world. Government There are 12 leaders on the council and they are the ones who settled on the land so they rule it all. Although they have only been there a year, they wrote up a plan beforehand. In case any of the council members were to die then the other council members could take a vote to replace them with a family member (from back home on Earth), high-ranking officer, or not replace them at all. Replacements are mandatory once the council reaches the 8 member minimum. The commanding officers are also a highly hand selected group of individuals. They are all trusted by the council to uphold the values of their constitution. Sentries are lead by those commanding officers in order to keep the workers in line. The council makes the decisions. They hold all of the power as a collective and the power is divided evenly. Not one council member has more power than another. Each district has commanding officers who report back to the council when big decisions such as execution or safety issues have to be made. Any smaller concerns will be dealt with by beating from an officer or sentry. Elon is an oligarchy since it is run by a council. Russia, China, Saudi Arabia, Iran, South Africa, and Turkey are all oligarchies. An oligarchy is when a group of people govern a country, organization, institution, or in the case, a Mars settlement. It doesn’t have branches of its government because the council believes them to be unnecessary. They make every decision together so there doesn't need to be delegated powers. There are also a set of laws in place previously that must be followed unless a majority vote by the council decides to override them. If someone commits a crime, however small, it is grounds for execution. Crimes like murder, theft, trespassing, and not showing up for work is immediate and almost always public execution. Lesser crimes such as speaking when not spoken to, taking too long of a break at work, and not wearing the required uniform will be seen before the council who will then vote on a decision on what to do with them. High-ranking officers and sentries have orders to enact physical violence upon anyone committing a crime. Money When the council settled on Mars they brought everything they could with them to start their new society as far as supplies. Now they sell the land and the resources gathered on Mars back to people on Earth. This way the council earns money to buy the next supplies they need from Earth in order to keep their operation in order. Pros and Cons A benefit of Elon's government is the way they are able to get work done. When work is mandatory and punishable if not done, it tends to be done faster and better. It is also much easier for issues to get decided by a group of people rather than by one person having to handle it all by themselves. One of the many drawbacks of Elon's government is that citizens have extremely limited rights so they are unhappy and there’s a high chance of revolt. The council is aware of this so they have their military system in place and take many precautionary measures. They definitely are not taken into account. The people have no say in anything. Even high-ranking police officers have no say in things. Guiding Principles The leaders of Elon always follow a specific set of guiding principles. The principles are as follows; Do whatever it takes to complete the colonization of Mars. Put the needs of the future inhabitants from Earth before the worker's needs. And to uphold the values of the government at all times. Preamble "We the council of Elon, in search of Utopia on Mars for the benefit of the people of Earth, promise to provide the basic necessities of life to its people, protect the environment in which they live, and conquer the feat of life on Mars." Bill of Rights All citizens have the right to their monthly food portions. All citizens have the right to a bathroom facility. All citizens have the right to a 10x10 living quarters. All citizens have the right to atmospheric protective gear. All citizens have the right to the use of healthcare facilities. = Obligations Citizens must correctly complete their daily tasks and work. Citizens must be inside during curfew hours. Citizens must keep up with their assigned diets. Responsibilities Citizens should treat all authorities and council members with respect. Citizens should report any crimes they witness. Citizens should help each other to stay in line and follow orders. Laws All level 3 crimes are punishable by public execution. Some level 3 crimes include but are not limited to; procreation, murder, theft, trespassing, escaping, evading work, and cannibalism. All level 2 crimes will be brought before the council and due punishment will be decided. Some level 2 crimes include but are not limited to; speaking when not spoken to, taking long breaks at work, and not wearing the required uniform. All level 1 crimes are punishable by beating from an officer. Some level 1 crimes include but are not limited to; singing, smiling, or talking too loudly. 'Flag' The flag of Elon was created in 2041 by Marion Roberts. It is a red rectangle with a sideways black cross through it separating it into four sections. There are also four orange lines and two crossed white pick axes in the center of the cross. The red in the flag represents the color of the surface of Mars. The orange lines are an homage to Elon Musk's favorite color. The two white pickaxes represent how heavily the mining industry impacts the settlement. And the black cross represents the crossroads in which they found themselves on Earth when they had to make the decision to colonize Mars. The flag is also a visual representation of Elon, almost like a map. The four sections are the four sectors and in the middle of the crossroads would be the capital. Citizenship In order to become a citizen of Elon you have to endure many physical and mentally tolling tests. At first, random and mysterious fliers were pinned up all across the world in search of fit workers. They were rounded up on heli-carriers and brought to NASA's Glenn Research Center. A series of rigorous agility, stamina, and endurance tests were administered amongst the applicants. While around 34,000 people applied in the first week, only about 5,000 were selected. After settlement of Elon, many people back on Earth finally heard the good news. Some people even wanted in. And when the council noticed the population of workers began dwindling, they needed to revive it. They began taking new applicants at NASA facilities across the world. In order to become a citizen now, you must apply with just your basic information and get approved by NASA. Then they you get taken to a facility to do the physical tests and once you pass those you can get sent to Mars. Etc. Food The agricultural sector is the main source of food in Elon. There are many citizens working around the clock to produce food for the colony. These are foods such as potatoes, leafy greens, beans, berries, tomatoes, and mushrooms. There weren't any resources for them to bring livestock to Mars. This cuts back on a lot of water usage but it has also led to cannibalism in the sectors. Education Education is not provided to the people of Elon as of 2042. Plans have been made however to build educational facilities for future use by incoming citizens. Healthcare First aid kits are distributed amongst the sectors. There are 4 nurses on standby at each working facility at all times to take care of small problems. If bigger medical attention is needed then the person is executed. Hospitals are being built for future inhabitants.